


Without Hope

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [18]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A young boy fell into the underground, which is filled with evil monsters his tribe had taught him to kill since he was born.He can not escape the seal, even if he did he would be killed by his own people for learning some forbidden arts.There is only one thing he wants, to live, for as long as he can.
Series: tales of the unexpected [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The boy fell.

Deeper and deeper into the endless darkness, he felt thick vines smack against him, only to give way from his weight and slows down his descent. At times he would slam onto the rocky walls of the hole he dropped through, breaking his skin and allowing his life's blood to flow.

At long last he hit the bottom, the impact hurt less than the long fall. He had landed face-first onto a bed of flower, which had been strong enough to act a cushion.

The young boy simply lay there, loving the feeling of the cool yellow flowers on his hot flesh. After a while, the boy raised his head and stares numbly at the cavern he was in.

It was lit with some kind of strange crystal had hung around its walls, brightening what should have been total darkness.

Brown almost red eyes, studied the crystal from afar, he had seen these in a book of long ago. Seeing them caused him to frown, the only creatures that made these were not humans but monsters.

A shiver of fear ran down his spine.

Placing his hands neither side of his head, he pushed himself up, he blinks down at the yellow flowers now stained with his blood.

He leans back, sitting into his legs, then began patting himself down.

First his head; semi-long black hair was pulled close to his skull and tied tight at the base of his back of his neck, two longer bits of hair were loose from the tie and fell from the top of his ears and wrapped with bits of yellow and blue strings.

Strings that was custom of his tribe.

Quickly ripping his thoughts away from his tribe, he realized that he had a few cuts on and around his face. The biggest being on his lower lip.

It hurt.

Really hurt.

Tears began forming his eyes, his throat started aching as he held back his sobs.

Wiping away some snort that had now run down his nose, he inspected his arms. The cuts there seemed deep. His right arm was swollen up badly, it had gone past the point of pain onto dull numbness.

A small whimper escapes his lips and he covers his mouth with both hands, he looks around intently watching, waiting for the monsters to jump out at him.

When none came after what was an eternity for him, he let his chin drop to stare down at his chest.

He was wearing his training outfit, a poor choice to run away from home with. But his thoughts had been mucked up at the time to think about changing.

His training clothes was a sleeveless black and blue tunic, with black breeches and black leather sandals. On the front of his tunic over his chest was, was the symbol of his tribe.

His clothes were tore and blooded, somewhere during his flight or fall he had lost his belt from his middle, thankfully his rack sack was still on his back, cutting painfully into his armpits, feeling like it was cutting off the flow of blood to his arms.

Shaking his head lightly, he moves onto the next inspection on his body. His legs.

Taking his legs from under him, he stretched them out in from his him. His right leg had it the worst. Not only did he had wounds from his fall, but also ones from his mad dash for freedom.

It had been unplanned.

Not everyone knew what was happening.

But one child could not take it anymore.

He along with many others suddenly ran for the hills.

Which went well for him, he was in his right mind enough to get what was needed, while the elders of his tribe raced after the others.

The elders went after the strongest ones, the ones that could not be lost to them.

He and a few other that was weak, were just an afterthought. But they had gotten far up the side of the forbidden mountain, nighttime bought with it another challenge to the poor children as they went through dense forest.

Still, they made it.

They could no longer hear the sound of the angry adults coming after them.

The moon peers over the edge of the mountain in the distance, giving them a little comfort.

All he could remember was the stars. So many in number that it seemed like the black sky was glowing white.

Then he fell.

Glancing upwards, the Strange crystals allow him to see broken vines.

With a heavy sigh, he wiggles off his rack sack, hissing as he passes the strap over his right arm. He felt the blood being rushed back into it, causing blood to ooze from his wounds there.

Within the sack was a healing kit, with wipes and bandages. He was so glad he was left-handed and not right like every else he met during his short life, made things easier for him.

Carefully and fast, he removes items, cleaning himself up as best he could before wrapping his limps. The right arm was completely covered save for his hand. After that, he wraps only the worst hit areas before running out of bandages.

Staring at the still bleeding areas, he had to make a choice, wrap the rest with his tunic for remaining cuts or keep his tunic on to fight against the chilly cavern and bleed to death slowly.

Taking off his tunic he started tearing it into long strips with a small knife that was also in the sack.

With his task finished, he packs up his stuff, his eyes lands on a lunch box he had grabbed. Most lunches were normally made the night before, he had be lucky enough to grab it. Along with the lunch box was a large carton of drink, complete with large straw glued in a wrapper on the outside. While he wanted enough more than to drink the contains, he did not know when he would find some water down here, so tuck it into one of the rack-sack side pockets instead of the main.

He stood and studies the area with new eyes. There was a clear bright path to take. The only path to take.

'I'm not going to live through this am I?.' The boy thought dully, knowing all about the seal on the mountain since his and fourteen others, tribes were set up surrounding the base of the mount, all prepared to battle should the seal ever broke.

Tears stung in his eyes again, this time from the hopelessness of his situation. He had fled from one hell straight into another. And from the adults told them, all monsters were evil creatures who wanted nothing more than feed on human children.

Still, he began to walk forward, gritting his teeth hard as he pulls his rack sack back over his shoulders. Limping heavily he puts all his weight on his left side, once he reached the wall he held onto it.

'I just want to live... ' he thinks bitterly, as images of his training flashes through his mind's eye. He did not know his family, like most children with any form if MPs, they took them away to one of the tribes when they were mere babes.

The tribe was the only life he known, but there was talk of some other children, who had been living in real society and only discovery their MP later in life; they told them of life on the outside of the tribes.

Blinking he frowns at a broken-down doorway, his head was starting to buzz now that he was free from his chasers. His muscles were screaming at him to sit and rest, with each step he took.

'...gonna to die here?' He wonders lightly, stopping short of the doorway, some of the crystal lights were broken, causing an eerily flickering further along the path. '..it'll be for the best...' He thinks dropping down to his knees, 'why struggle any more?' His eyelids close and he let himself fall into a different sort of darkness.

A low hissing forces him back into the light. His heart hammered in his chest, with wide eyes he turns to look behind and sees a real monster.

It was nothing like the ones drawn in the old scrolls.

The frog-like monster leaps at him, before he could get into a fight with it, he ran.

His lung felt like they were going to burst, he could not get air into them fast enough.

Racing down the path, eeriness is forgotten, he hears the sound of himself huff and gasping back at him through the echoes.

Soon other monsters appeared.

He was not sure long far he ran, but he knew this was how his sorry life was going to end.

Truth be told, he would have stayed in his village with its pain-filled days, waiting for the monsters to come to him. It had been a thousand year since the sealing, so what were the chances of it happening in his lifetime. However everyone had been so shaken up after the horrifying death of the girl, that escape was the only thing they thought.

Suddenly he was falling, he lands face down once again, this time lots of hard rocks filling the ground. He gave a strange choking gasp as he sits and holds his throat, going around wildly his brown eyes stop of a sharp blooded rock that had just pierced his windpipe.

The monsters began to encircle him.

Blood poured down his chest, his lung no longer had access to air, his mind was starting to spin, his vision to blur.

The monsters readied their attacks.

'knife!drink!' His highly intelligent mind shouts at him, letting go of his throat and pulls his rack sack off of him, taking out the drink from the side pocket. He then realized he had no idea where he put the knife, gazing into the pocket he begged to the stars above that he had put it in together with the drink. And his silent pleas there answered.

The monsters pause at lack of response, glancing at each other.

Grabbing the knife from the bottom, he tears off the straw. Then what a move that shocked the monsters around him, he struck the knife lower in his throat in between where his collar bones met, with his teeth he tore the packet over of the straw and taken the blade out he pushes the red and white straw deep within, allowing him to gasp up some air.

The monsters stare at him in horror.

Holding tightly at the straw, he carefully takes each breath slowly. The human boy and four monsters around him stared at each other before the monsters showed him no mercy and began to gather their attacks once again.

Only to have fireballs greet their faces. They howled in pain and roll around the floor for a moment, stopping they turn to look at their attacker, their souls froze in fear.

"Do not hurt MY BABY!" A womanly voice screeches throughout the hallway, making want to cover his ear.

The monsters fled at the newcomer.

'. ..a lady...?' His dizzy thoughts tell him, blinking he stares at a woman's figure hovering over, he had tunnel vision as well as black spots floating about.

The lady was suddenly at his sides, even knowing his small frame for his age, he could see she was large. Warmth washes over his body, making him hum, he allows her to lift him without worry.

The boy blinks.

He was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar bed.

Slowly he sat up, the thick covers fell around his waist, glancing down he sees he has no clothes on, nor any bandages.

A strange chill crawls across his skin as his mind replayed everything that had happened since he ran away from the village. Quickly he started searching his body, his deep wounds and cuts were now nothing but fresh scars. However, he could still feel a dull ache where they were.

"Oh! You are awake my child!" A kind delighted voice comes from somewhere, flinching he looks over to an open doorway, there a white goat-like monster stood, her fur looked and little unkempt and her purple and white dress tore in places.

Normally he would have been scared but her kind way of talking put him at ease.

The boy opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Confused he reaches for his throat, he felt the scar that sharp rock had caused.

"Oh dear..." The kind speaking goat monster sighs, carefully walking into the room and settling down on the bed beside him, he froze no matter how kind her voice was this was still a monster, "My poor child... I tried my hardest to save your voice box, however other areas needed more attention, so as I healed, your throat was healing alongside." A large clawed hand came up and rubbed the top of his head gently, his black hair was loose from its tie and now brushed against his shoulders.

They stayed like this for a while, before he moved to look up at her mournful expression. He was at a loss what to do, she was trying to comfort him he knew, but he was not used to this. Only the older children comforted the much younger, he had almost forgotten what it was like.

'I may die...but..' He thinks as he reaches his hand over and pats her other hand that lay on her lap. At this action, she gives him a tearful smile.

"...what you did was very smart! It saved your life!" Her smile drops and she frowns at him, her once kind eyes taking on a more insane glint, "But dangerous! You must promise Mama that you will never do that! You still might have died! You would have left Mama all on her own! You do not want to leave your Mama, do you?"

He shook his head fiercely, his hand tightly on her as she got closer and closer to his when she spoke. She drew back, her purple eyes never leaving his face.

Standing she turned slightly and bends down, picking a pile of clothes off the side of a set of draws, taking her eyes at last, off him. All too soon the goat monster was looking at him again.

"I bathed you after I healed you," she explains softly, a look of saddest replaces the insane one, "Your clothes were ruined." Setting the pile on his lap, "Wear these, my child, these ruins can be cold at night. There some shoes in that box over there, help yourself," she waved her hand over to a box near the set of draws, " Then after you have dressed you must come to the dining room and eat."

With that said she began making her way across the room at out the room, she holds the door nob and facing him with a loving smile.

"Do not be too long Chara." The large goat monster tells him softly, before closing the door.

He stares. It was all he could do. Glancing down he sees a large baggy jumper, it was black with one red stripe running around the chest. There was a black pair of shorts that fell just above his knees.

'Chara?' He thinks as he hunts the box for some fitting pair of shoes, 'Who is that?'

XD ~ DX 

He woke.

The nine-year-old boy who could be mistaken for younger stares at the bedroom. It had been three weeks since running away from home and falling down into the underground.

Blinking he throws the covers off, twisting his lower body to spin his legs around, standing he pulls at his nightwear and grabs for his daywear. He had a warm bath the night before, he always has a warm bath just before dinner every night since coming.

Dressed he wanders over to the door and slips on his sandals, which was the only pair in the overflowing shoebox he felt comfortable wearing.

'Why does Mama have so many anyway?' He questions as he makes his way down the hallway to breakfast.

XD ~ DX 

The old goat taught him lessons every day, and she was actually a good teacher. Some of the written languages were different from his own, but he was always good a student and caught on fast. Then some lessons were in human languages, which was interesting because some of the things she taught him he was not aware to learn.

Being in the tribe that was meant to be forever living on the mountainside, the adults were careful not to give them much about the outside world, they believed it would stir up wrong desires, and yet here he was learning from the creature who had been trapped from these very things.

He loved it.

He drank in the new knowledge.

"My child!" His adopted mother greets him with a hug, pulling away he settles down on the chair at the table and waits for her to sit as well before starting.

"My dear," she began, a thoughtful expression comes upon her features, he looks at her, giving his full attention, "That perhaps there is a way to have a voice."

This causes his eyebrow to raise, he had missed talking and after many tears over the time spent here, he had come to terms with the fact he would never speak again.

"You know how monster and human magic differ?" She asks him, he nods but she went on to explain to him anyway, "Monsters can only use the magic of the kind they were born as, an element monster can only use their element and so fore." She pauses to stare over at him, almost in amazement, "A human, however, can learn any form magic as long as they have some MPs, to begin with."

He nods firmly, knowing this fact, it was the reason for him being in that tribe. He had a talent for both earth and water magic but he could master anything he wanted if he was determined enough. But he was not to learn this until his teens, only the basic understanding until then. It was told that if they learnt magic as a child, bad things would happen, these bad things were never explained.

"There is a monster that using their magic to craft a voice." She went on her voice changing slightly, that insane glint reappears as if sometimes did over the weeks at random, "When I left the palace, I raided the library, stealing a lot of books."

She suddenly threw her head back, evil laughter seemed the rocked the room. Instead of sinking back in fear like he did the first few hundred times, he continues to eat his breakfast, waiting for this weirdness for the end.

It was surprising what humans could adapt to.

"Once you are done," she goes on like nothing happened, "Come with me to my study and I shall show you the book in question."

Sure enough, when their meal ended, they on up and made their way to the study. It was filled with piles and piles of books, some piles reached the ceiling. They had to step over them to get to the centre of the room when there the monster grabs a large thick book and offers it to him.

Carefully he takes the book, it looked very old, much older than the scrolls in his village. Thankfully it was written in the monster's language he was learning.

'Skeleton Monster?' He thinks to himself, feeling a little numb, he gazes up at the monster with wide eyes, who pats him on the head and then leaves him to go over it.

He watches her go, thinking it was odd for her not to start trying to teach him right away.

'...does she know?' He wonders after getting over his shock, 'that skeleton magic is one of the forbidden skills for humans to learn.'

Going over to his desk, he placed the heavy book upon it and then sits at his seat. His heart throbbed in his chest as he opens the first pages.

Skeleton monster magic was classed as black magic, necromancy, and was punishable by death.

He could not believe he was looking through such a book, far be it as a book that studies the ins and outs, it was almost like a first-time parent guide for skeletons. Which caused a smile to form on his scarred lips.

'What are the chances of me getting home?' He thinks dully, as such as he wanted to see the night sky again, he oddly enough wanted to stay here with his goat Mama. The thing he was raised to kill was treating him better than all the adults at raised him, it was almost like he really had a mother, it was almost like she kind about him. He did not even care about those crazy moments she had.

'Can I really stay here? What will happen when I'm an adult? Will, she does not want me here anymore? If I get back to the surface I will be killed for knowing this stuff! ' Many thoughts spun around his head, in the end, he stopped all trail of thoughts and started reading.

XD ~ DX 

"Hello, Prince!" A deformed-looking froggit greets as the twelve-year-old boy walks by.

He frowns at the name the monsters of the ruins had given him, in the past three years of living underground, he knew his adopted mother only by Mama and Queen, thus them calling him Prince. But never Chara, the name Mama had given him.

"what ya want, ya old toad?" The now pale-skinned human asks rudely, making the froggit grin. The lips of the preteen never moved nor did his throat.

"Prince," The froggit says his tone almost mocking him, while it was fun to have digs at the human, every monster has come to love and respect the determined human for throwing away what meant his humanity, "There is a strange sound coming from the flower room!"

"why tell me?" He asks with narrowed eyes, his white's of his eyes were now pitch black a sign of the forbidden arts in humans, he would be classed as a monster before other humans now.

"They keep throwing stones at us!" The monster goes with a laugh, "you better hurry or the Queen may lose her mind if it dies and she finds out."

The boy known as Prince turns right around and starts running down an old familiar path, to the place he first fell.

Breathing heavily he comes to a stop, he frowns deeply at a gathered group of monsters, all looking up with a few throwing their attacks at invisible emery.

When his lungs could breathe easily again, he wonders over to the centre of the cavern room without the monsters there and came to a stop near the flowers had once saved him. Turning his head upwards, there was a movement in some thick vines and his eyes widen at the sight of a human about the same age as him.

"stop." He snaps at them, they turn to him and then began wandering away, none wanting to fight against him, "are you okay?" he calls up, his only answer was a stone coming sailing at him, which he sidestepped without worry.

"Back off, Monster!" A young male voice calls from the vines.

Prince frowns, he then raised his arms above his head, showing his palms to the other. This was a sign of peace that all the tribes surrounding the mountain should know.

"Are you human?" Came the reply after a moment if silence.

"more or less..." Prince answers almost bitterly, he touches his throat and the scars there. Above came a sound, he leans forward slightly to see the other wiggling, "just drop, the flowers will break ya fall, they did for me."

"Can you chase those monsters away?" The boy demands, he pokes his head out and Prince sees a blonde mop of hair that been tied up, he had different coloured strings either side of their head, from that he once wore.

'so he's from the tribe next to mine.' Prince thinks as he turns and waves his hand in a gesture for them to leave, they hovered in the place for a minute before slowly backing off into the shadows, "they're gone."

The boy dropped, and sure enough, the flowers easily caught the boy's weight and lowered him nearer to the ground. He quickly rolls off the flowers, eyes darting everywhere in the crystal lit room, carefully moving over to Prince's side.

"How did y-" He starts, but froze when he notices Prince's eyes. His own widen in fear and he fell backward onto his rear.

"let's get your wounds looked out." Prince says and the boy's eyes now flicker to his unmoving lips, "everyone calls me prince, what's ya name?"

"You are a-" the boy breathes out, watching in horror as the black-eyed human held out a hand for him to take.

"there's no way out of this place," Prince tells him grimly, waiting for the other's choice, "ya might want to think about being friends."

The boy frowns, the fear leaving his eyes as he reached up and lifted himself to his feet, "I am Collin."

Prince grins and stepping back, gave a large bow. "welcome to the underground." Prince said, he turns and began walking towards the ruins.


	2. The Raise

"BROTHER! I AM LEAVING FOR WORK NOW!" Papyrus informs Sans this fact as if he was not standing in front of the door watching him go.

"*have a nice day bos- er. papyrus." Sans answers the tall skeleton, who grins boldly at him with his sharp fangs.

The door slams shut.

Sans stood there for a long while. Then sighs heavily.

He really did not know how long he could keep this up, but until Papyrus got together with Mettaton, he could not die yet. He felt like he was living on only fuel of his soul's essence.

The seemingly small skeleton drags his feet on the floor, struggling just to walk. Thankfully Papyrus always put it down to him being lazy.

Carefully he sits in his favourite seat, which overlooked their front garden, and closes his eye sockets.

Sans could not tell Papyrus that they were not brothers, he could not tell him that he was not a skeleton or even a monster. Sans was human. An old human at ninety-three; he had fallen down into the underground when he was only a child.

A child that belonged to the monster hunter tribes.

The fourteen clans would snatch young ones from their cribs, raising them to be monster hunters should the monsters ever brake the seal and reach the surface.

When he was younger he along with many others had run away from his tribe and after a hellish chase, had fallen. He was then cornered by monsters- then had hurt his throat beyond repair.

Queen Toriel had saved him. While she would not know that it was him now...

The insane goat monster had taken him in as her own and raised him for years. Teaching him many things. Including skeleton magic, a forbidden art for humans. But he gave him a voice, improved his sight and hearing.

Another child fell into the underground.

The child was an unwelcome guest in Sans's eyes, and hoped to get rid of him, since the other boy kept on talking of leaving the ruins and making his way through the underground, to get to the surface.

Sans began to plot to help the other- telling him, that he needed a disguise.

Together they went through the underground rivers, gathering bits and pieces. The other child made a monster suit which looked like a lizard monster. While he, of course, made a skeleton outfit- It looked nothing how he appeared now and now wonders how he manages to fool the other skeletons.

The skull was an old helmet, and the full-body under suit had bone-like images on it. It was just a black overall with white sew materials over the top, that was filled with rags. He threw normal clothes on top.

After the pair had finished, they found the key to unlock the doors. When they opened the doors, letting icy winds through, Sans informs him that he would not be going.

The child points out that Toriel cooks his dog friends into pies.

Sans had become close to these little white dogs that must have fallen and kept breeding all over the ruins. He loved things.

Sans told the other boy that he did not believe him. When the other said he could prove it, Sans followed along.

They came to a room Sans was told to keep again from and on opening the door, he found his dogs in cages. Piles of dog bones were everywhere, their skin hung on the walls and their meat rolled and tied up into little parcels.

Sans freed all the remaining dogs and raced to his bedroom, where he grabs his emergency backpack. Then he went out the doors and into the rest of the underground, never once looking back.

The boy complained loudly about bringing the twenty-plus dogs and their pups along, but Sans had pointed out, if he wanted his help, then the dogs come too.

It did not help that the temperature was vastly different outside. It had been cold in the ruins, but it was freezing.

And it seemed that the other could not see very well when Sans could thanks to his skeleton magic he had to learn. So it was up to him to guide the other along, as those crystal lights were far and few between.

They followed the paths for hours and came to a village called Snowdrop, later renamed Snowdon when it became a town. Here they stocked up on food and water.

Sans made a hard choice. He left his dogs behind. Since he was not stupid enough to not see how much attention they bought the strange pair of monster' children.

The humans travelled the waterfalls, the hotlands and climb the cliff path to reach the city.

This was the hardest part.

They had slowly and carefully wandered through the overcrowded city.

And when Sans went to find some food, for some reason, the other child had chosen to leave him behind.

... somehow the other child was discovered.

On cornering the other child, Sans had begged him to turn back.

Yet the other did not listen, determined to be free of the underground and these evil monsters.

He raced towards the castle gates and was surrounded by monsters- Sans watched the other child get rip from limp to limp before they gathered his soul into a container.

Fearful for his own life, Sans ran and hid in the dumps, since one monster had pointed out that he had been seen with the human child.

It was here he met a real skeleton monster. Wingdings Gaster. Who was the same age as him.

Sans had not wanted to meet any skeleton but with the guards quickly closing in, he began walking alongside the other. Who looked on in surprise at his appearance, ever more surprised when Sans took him by the hand and called him a brother in front of the guards.

The guards gave them a clear pass and together they wandered back up to the city, never saying a single word.

Sans was shocked when the other had led him to an orphanage- Wingdings took him to the monster who cared for the children.

Sans learnt that Wingdings had very very bad eyesight. And because there were not many other skeletons left to compare, no one was any of the wiser, more so since he was using skeleton magic.

Sans stuck close to Wingdings.

In time Sans learn a different kind of magic. It was known as a number of different things: soul room, d-space, item space or lot bag. It was what allowed monsters to carry a number of items around with them.

It was also what allowed some monsters to hide parts of their bodies. A monster with wings could place his limps within this soul space, and in turn, it meant they could walk around other monsters without crashing parts of their form into everymon.

Sans hid his flesh, blood and his internal organs from view. Having only his bones on display.

...

Of course, this came with its own dangers.

Sans was pouring his power into maintaining this form, so he was greatly weakening.

Thankfully Wingdings had taken a liking to him, being the only one to willing talk and listen to him. And Sans too, grown to like the other as his own brother.

Together the pair grow up and became scientists. With Wingdings taking the lead, the skeleton built a path for other monsters to follow. And gave them a different kind of hope.

The Core.

It gave light.

Light that could grow food.

The future was looking bright.

Sans had laughed each time he made the joke.

Soon Wingdings got some glasses for his eyesight, but by then, Sans was a walking talking skeleton. So it was fine, so long as no one sees his Soul.

Someone saw his Soul.

It was an enemy of theirs too.

Sans had to kill the monster, but he had to explain to Wingdings why this needed to be done.

When he sees his adopted brother was not going to help. Sans vanishes.

He went further underground, in fear of what the monsters would do to him- he had seen what happened to some of the Souls. The doubles souls- meaning another blue or green child fell down but since they had those colours, the Souls went to the research centres.

Sans had a pale blue Soul with hints of yellow; and the monsters had a pale blue Soul, even if that one had hints of green.

Sans was found.

Sort of. He came to the dumping ground of the human, later known as the Junk Yard, so there was a sighting of him.

It was Wingdings.

And when finding him he walks slowly up to him and pours dust in front of him, it went into the dirty waters becoming muck.

Wingdings uses a blue attack on him for the very first time, then brought him back to the labs. Where he forces Sans' soul on full display.

Sans did not bother trying to explain, just freed his flesh from its seal. Wingdings did not look surprised, so he guesses that the monster had told him everything- he did glance over at his flesh in disgust. And then commented he was better looking as a skeleton.

Sans requested that his death be quick. Earning him a shocked look from the true skeleton.

Wingdings freed him and told him to get back to work since his paperwork had piled up.

And then Wingdings called him 'brother'...

Sans had been very happy, so happy that he almost forgot to conceal himself again.

Many years passed and Wingdings never found a mate- he chose to have a child all by himself and brew for ten years.

Papyrus came into the world.

And everyone thought Sans was the father. Wingdings never corrected them.

A few more years passed and the Core events happened, quaking the realities around them.

Sans become a brother to Papyrus and moves to Snowdon.

The rest was history.

The tired old human stares out the window, he really needed to die soon...

The fake skeleton monster switches on the television and listens to the news. His orbits widen when he sees his brother was being spoken about.

Papyrus and Mettaton.

They had been announced as mates.

"*at last." Sans breaths heavily, feeling his power giving out- the 'skeleton' stood up and opens his menu, then selects a shortcut and vanishes.

Sans had everything ready for his departure. No one would ever find his body.

Because he had contacted the old monster hunters group that was surprising since around to this day- he had explained everything to them. And they quickly confirmed that they would deal with him.

Sans had learnt arts that were forbidden and they were going to end his life in front of all their members; this was as a display to those who dared think about learning such magic.

Sans did not mind- he was just glad his long life was coming to an end. And he could find real peace in death.


End file.
